


Auspru Oneshots

by IzzyGil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Seme Austria Uke Prussia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyGil/pseuds/IzzyGil





	1. Before World Meeting

"No West, listen-" Said Gilbert trying to talk on the phone with younger brother.

Right now it was six o'clock in the morning on a Saturday and you probably wouldn't be able to sleep in. Why?  
Because that's how loud Ludwig's screaming on the phone was.

"West, just calm down and let me speak please. I'm trying to make Roddy's coffee and you know how he gets without coffee."

"HOW CAN I BE CALM RIGHT NOW?!" Said Ludwig.

"You can start by stop trying to make me deaf and actually tell me what in the hell happened."

"I'M NOT YELLING!" 

"Ludwig, I'm postive you just woke up Japan with your yelling. Calm down before I come over and make you."

That made Ludwig calm down fast. As Gilbert's younger brother, he knew that his threats aren't ones to take lightly. Or  
Roderich's for that matter, he learned that the hard way.

"Good, now what happened that you are so pissed about?"

"Switzerland canceled his attendance to the meeting last second. What made me so angry was the fact its so unlike him to cancel like this." Said Ludwig.

"Roddy's going to happy then. He can't stand Vasch half the time."

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT BRUDER!"

"Ow! Stop yelling. I'll be deaf before I even get over there for the mee- OH FUCK!"

"What happened Bruder?"

"I just dumped a crap ton of salt instead for sugar in Roddy's coffee. Like he needs any more salt."

"What do you mean 'more salt'????"

"It's another way to say 'sarcastic'. Ask Alfred."

"Well what are you going to do then Bruder?"

Then Gilbert got what would be his best/stupidest idea ever. He was going to leave the coffee as it was and see how long Roderich would notice the salt   
and if he can drink past the first sip.

"I'm going to call you back Ludwig."

"Okay Bruder. Don't do anything stu-." Gilbert hunged up on Ludwig before he could finish his sentence.

Just as he hunged up the phone, Roderich came into the kitchen and grabbed his coffee half asleep still.

"Morning Roddy~" Gilbert said as innocently as possible. 

"Mmh." Said Roderich. As he was always a man of few words in the morning.

Gilbert was trying his hardest not to bust out laughing and in tears of joy as he watched his plan slowly unfold. But before Gilbert could get so much as a   
chuckle out, Roderich downed the whole 16.oz cup in one go. No reaction whatsoever. 

"Huh?" Said Gilbert. Confused on how in the hell Roderich downed the whole thing of coffee with salt.

"If you were trying to get a reaction out of me, then wear something 'cute'."

Gilbert turned slightly red beacuse he knew with Roddy 'cute' meant kinky. But now wasn't the time for those thoughts.

"How did you drink the whole thing?! I put like 3 tablespoons of salt in that cup?!"

Before Gilbert could blink, he was pinned to the nearst wall with Roderich hovering over him. It was moments like this he cursed Roderich being taller than him.

"Because I'm your alpha and what kind of alpha would I be if I showed any kind of weakness."

Gilbert face got even redder and slightly turned on. Roderich knew his weaknesses and kinks.

"S-stop that Roddy...."

"Stop what?" Roderich feigned ingorance as he leaned in closer to Gilbert's neck.

"But its the alpha's job to spoil their mates. To spoil their omega's. Right." 

Roderich then started to suck on the weak spot on Gilbert's neck

They ended up a full 2 hours late for the meeting. Germany normally would have yelled and lectured them but when he saw the smirk on Austria's face and the limp  
his brother had, he decided he valued his sanity and kept quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

(This is when Gilbert confessed his feelings)

Third P.O.V.

It was a quiet rainy night. Nothing too bad of weather but you still wouldn't want to be out in this weather.  
It was currently 1 in the morning and if you were awake then it a better be a good reason why.

That was Roderich was thinking as he stood in front of his open front door with a soaking wet Gilbert on the  
opposite side.

"Gilbert, its fucking 1am. What are you doing here? And soaking wet no less."

Roderich was not in exactly the best mood, he never was when waking up or being woken up.

"West got drunk and started acting weird. Can I stay the night?"

If it was anyone else standing outside his door, Roderich would have said no and slammed the door. But he always had a soft spot of Gilbert. Whether he admitted or not.

"Fine. Just don't wake me up again until morning."

"Thanks Austria! Your a lifesaver!" Gilbert said with a smile that Roderich knew was fake. Gilbert hasn't truly smiled for years now. 

"I'll get you some towels and some spare clothes. Don't need you getting sick now." Roderich said. 

"Hmm...Oh yeah I forgot for a second I'm soaked from the rain. Thanks Aus-." But before Gilbert could finish his sentence, Roderich had already left to get him clothes and a towel.

-A few minutes later-

"I couldn't find anything in your size so they might be a little big on yo-." Roderich had to bite his tongue. When he came back, Gilbert was in the middle of taking his shirt off and his   
screamed 'submissive'. Roderich mentally slapped himself 'No Roderich. After what he has been through, a relationship is the last thing he wants.'

"Oh its fine Austria. I actually like my sleepwear bigger, its more comfortable." Said Gilbert.

"A-Alright then. Here." Austria handed him the towel and clothes. "You know where the rooms are." And then Roderich left to his to sleep.

"Oh Austria wait." Gilbert called out.

"Hmmh?" Roderich hummed so Gilbert knew he heard him.

"Can I call you Roderich...?" Gilbert asked with a slighly fading voice, as if he was scared to even ask.

"Of course, honestly, I prefer if you called me Roddy again." Roderich said. Then Roderich left for his room, not seeing the surpised face on Gilbert.

-3 in the morning-

"Aus-Roddy? Are you asleep?" Gilbert asked as he carefully entered Roderich's room. 

"....."

There wasn't a reply. So Gilbert knew he was asleep. He couldn't fall asleep and since was Roderich he took this a chance.  
He got closer and closer until he sat on the bed, knees folded under him.

"I actually don't know what I would have done if you were still awake. But I know you like the sleep you actually get...kesese.." Gilbert then started saying   
things to Roderich he wouldn't have admitted if he was still awake.

"Kesese...Look at me. I'm here in your house at night, in your clothes that are big on me, in your bed that is covered in your scent...and I almost couldn't ask you if   
I could call you by your name again. I'm pathetic. I love you so much it hurts but I'm too scared to admit it....But can anyone blame me? The last 'relationship' I was in   
hurt me, more ways than one....I want to be yours but I'm so scared. Scared I'll lose you or something worse." 

The more Gilbert continued, the more the tears became harder to fight back.

"Everyone acts like what I went through never happened. Like I dreamt it all up. No one sees the fake smile I wear. No one sees the physical scars I have on my body now.  
No one sees through the act I put on. No one sees the pain I'm in. The pain I'm still suffering from."

At this point Gilbert was crying.

"I feel like I'm going insane...no one treats me the same anymore. I love you Roderich. I love you. I love you. But I think I'm better off de-" 

Before Gilbert could even finish what he was about to say, Roderich pinned him underneath him and kissed him roughly on the lips.  
They parted when they needed air and with a string of salvia still connecting them. When Gilbert caught his breath, he swore he had never seen  
Roderich so angry yet heartbroken at the same time.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Don't you dare say you are better off dead. I see the pain your in. I see the scars you hide, the smile you fake, the act you put on...I see it all!   
And I want nothing more than to take the pain away." 

Roderich laid his head on Gilbert's chest to avoid him from seeing the tears threatening to spill.

"I have loved you for as long as a can remember. I wanted to protect you. To hold you. To be there for you. But 'He' took you away from me. And when I finally get you back,   
I see the damage that was done. How badly Ivan had broken you. It killed me. More than anything. More than when I lost Italy, more than when my legs were paralyzed. And I couldn't  
do anything to help you...."

"R-Roddy..." Gilbert said. He has never seen Roderich like this. Not even when he divorced Hungary.

"I miss your smile. Your actual smile. I miss your laugh. I miss you being happy."

"I feel like I forgot what being happy was..." Said Gilbert. 

And that right there broke Roderich. Something in him snapped and before he knew it, his true form came out. The room became enveloped in a bright light for a few seconds and what  
Gilbert saw next shocked him. Roderich had giant red bat wings, long black horns, his violet eyes turned into a golden yellow, and his scleras were now black instead of white.

"R-Roddy....!"

"Then let me be the one to bring those feelings back! Let me the one to love you. To protect you. To hold you. Let me be the lover you need and deserve. Let me make you mine.  
I need you. You are the one keeping this away. The one keeping this form at bay. You keep me from becoming the monster I know I am. You keep me sane."

Gilbert felt overwhelmed with different emotions he swore he forgotten how to feel. But for once he felt loved. He used what strength he had left from crying to change positions so he was   
sitting on Roderich's lap.

"Gil-" Before Roderich spoke, Gilbert sealed his lips with his in a soft but scared kiss. It ended just as fast as it started.

"I want that. I want this. I want you Roddy. But I'm terrified."

Roderich brought his face closer to nuzzle Gilbert's neck.

"Don't be, my edelweiss. No one will touch you or hurt you again. Not while I still live and breathe. Please let me the one to truly love you...That's all I want...you."

Gilbert felt the tears coming again.

"And no more tears my edelweiss. Seeing you cry is painful."

"I can't help it Roddy. I haven't felt like this in a long time."

Roderich gave Gilbert a soft peck on his lips full of love and affection.

"And I won't let you feel anything like you did before again. Ever."

-The next morning-

Gilbert woke up sore and covered in bite marks but he was happy. He felt loved. And he knew his lover was never ever going to let him go again, or let anyone hurt him.  
He knew he wouldn't never feel like dying or broken ever again.


	3. chapter 3

(My Monster AU)

"Hey little bro have you seen m-"

"Shh!"

Before Roland could even finish his question, his little brother Roderich just told him to shut up.

"Oi, I'm older than yo-"

"By five minutes. Now shut the fuck up." Roderich said while whispering.

"Okay...? Why are we whispering now? And why are you still in bed?" Roland asked as Roderich was still in his hammock on the ceiling of their 2-story home.

Roland was very confused by this and was wondering why his brother was still in bed even though it was 3pm. And even more confused by the rocking of the hammock  
caused by his brother's foot.

"Hmm...mmh....."

Roland flew up to his brother's hammock to see what was that noise. When he saw, he needed no explaination.

"Ooohhh. Okay. I see....tired your little siren out.." Roland said with a shit eating grin.

"Shut up Rolo..! He doesn't get much sleep. You know why."

"I know I know. If only Gil would let us go and finish off that jerk of a father off. I mean think about it, going full true-blooded chimera on that guy. Our poisionous tails choking  
the life out of him while the venom in them burns into his blood stream. Watching the pure terror in his eyes as he learns there are more than just true-blooded sirens."

"Tempting thought Rolo, but we promised my edelwiess we would only do that if he let us. But I know the feeling." Said Roderich.

"But its hard. I know we promised but the guy is currently out there somewhere looking for Gil to kill him for being something he didn't ask for. It's not Gil's fault he was born  
a true-blooded siren." Said Roland.

"Same could be said for us, we didn't asked to be born has twin true-blooded chimeras. But at least on the surface we're fine. I really don't know why its punishable by death  
for being true-blooded anything in the ocean." Said Roderich.

"Different laws Bro. Stupid fucked up law, but their law." Said Roland.

"We'll continue this later. I want my edelwiess to sleep. And I don't want him hearing about us beong true blooded chimeras yet. I want to tell him when ready."   
Said Roderich.

"Fine little bro. But have you seen-"

"In the hall closet. Stop misplacing your spellbook" Said Roderich slightly annoyed.

"Thanks Rods."

And then Roland left for the hall closet.

"Sleep well my beatiful siren. We won't let anyone kill you. I won't let anyone touch you. Said Roderich before falling asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

(I couldn't help myself with this one)

"Mmmmhhh I'm so bored." Whined Gilbert.

Currently Gilbert was home alone. Roderich was at a meeting with his boss, Kugel was hanging out with Sealand and the others, and everyone else was busy.

"I know what I can do."

Gilbert got up from his place on the couch and went to the room where Roderich kept his piano.

"Since Roddy is gone I can play his piano."

-2 hours later-

"Gilbert where are you?" Roderich called out as he just got back from meeting up with his boss about something.

Normally Gilbert would be outside, in the kitchen, or laying in the library. But today he wasn't in either of those places. Before Roderich could fully question it, he heard his piano  
being played. And it was a tune he never heard nor composed before. He automatically got curious and made a straight bee-line for his music room. 

When he got there he saw the door was open and when he peeked inside, he saw his beloved edelwiess composing a beautiful piece on the piano. 

"What are you doing Gilbert." It can out more like a demand then a question but he was curious as to why his beloved always said he couldn't play the piano.

He caught Gilbert off guard and saw him jump a little in his seat.

"R-Roddy?! When did you get back? And how long where you standing there?" 

Gilbert asked slighly flustered.

"Long enough. So since when you could play the piano and why am I now finding out about it."

"W-What are you talking about? I wasn't playing the piano.." Gilbert said while avoiding eye contact. "What gives you that impression?"

Roderich didn't even have to say anything. He just pointed at the music sheet with Gilbert's name on it.

"What happened to the piano being a 'boring' and 'unawesome' instrument."

"O-Oh shut up and bite me!" Gilbert yelled back.

The thing with Roderich was he was unpredictable. You don't know what he'll take literal or not. Gilbert was confused by the expression on Roderich's face and why he was  
getting closer until Roderich bent down in front of him and Gilbert remembered he had shorts on that revealed his thighs.

"R-Roddy? What are you-AH!" Gilbert screamed before he could finish his sentence.

Roderich was biting into his inner thigh. HARD. Gilbert felt himself getting slowly aroused. Roderich knew he was a masochist. 

"A-Ah Roddy~ S-Stop...." Gilbert begged even though he didn't want him to.

Instead Roderich bit harder for a few more seconds before he stopped and stood back up. When Roderich looked back a Gilbert, he loved what he saw.  
Gilbert was panting, he was teary eyed from the pleasure, he had teeth marks on his inner thigh that was turning purple already and bleeding where his teeth had been,  
and Gilbert just looked down right delicous. Roderich couldn't help but lick his lips.

"You know I have a biting kink my edelweiss. And you just looked so delectable, I couldn't help but devour you." Roderich practically purred out. "In fact, why don't I do just that."

"W-What are you implying..." Gilbert asked, aleady knowing the answer but he loved hearing Roderich say it.

Roderich moved closer to Gilbert and slightly tilted his head up so Gilbert was making direct eye contact with him.

"I going to devour you right here right now."

After that, Gilbert couldn't walk straight without limping the next day.


End file.
